castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Whirlwind
Why would you not use Meekah when stunned. This is the best time to use her as no one can attack you or heal you to sap your confidence. Choose your opponents wisely and your confidence won't drop. Meekah makes for the best zombie warrior. 11:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Response: There are Several reasons why you wouldn't want to use Meekah when stunned. First, there are many scenarios where you would use different warrior generals for certain situations. Whether it be defending or attacking, etc. Meekah doesn't provide any extra damage while hitting directly or stunned. Gabrielle and Deianira are best to use when stunned due to their offensive and defensive damage power. Meekah doesn't have any of that. Meekah only provides a bit more damage only when Confidence is at +90. From the start of a battle to reach the base confidence of +50, if your damage range is 100 dmg per hit, Meekah will obviously be at 150 damage per hit at the 6th token. (First token activates confidence and doesn't provide the +10. Only the second one starts adding confidence on victories. Gabrielle with her bonus damage plus the same confidence victories while stunned, will be at 180dmg per hit. You can STILL lose while stunned as well. If poison, poly, or confuse is applied right before you are stunned, say a mage hits the gate and stuns you. Those abilities will still be stuck on you and you will lose to that poly and also a possibility you will lose to confuse as well. That drops confidence on both. Say you lose all 5 times to confuse while stunned, Meekah will be dealing Just the base damage of 100 per hit and rebuilding confidence while Gabrielle is dealing 130 per hit and building confidence. So Meekah will be hitting for 100,110,120,130,140,150,160,170,180,190 on 10 tokens that were built up while stunned. Meekah's total damage done in 10 tokens is 1450dmg. Same scenario for Gabrielle but she starts dealing the bonus damage right off with her +30 to the enemy. Her damage will look like this with her 10 tokens. 130, 140,150,160,170,180,180,180,180, 180. = 1650dmg Thats why Gabrielle is better when Stunned. HellslayerKnight 05:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) = Analysis: First, the comparison should be to Deianira, not Gabrielle, because Gabrielle can't be acquired. Thus, we should have compared her +20 to Meekah's +40 max confidence. Second, you use Deianira while building confidence, then Meekah to build it higher. It's not either/or. The 10-token-from-0-confidence scenario should have gone like this: Deianira: 120 + 130 + 140 + 150 + 160 + 170 + 170 + 170 + 170 + 170 = 1550. Deianira+Meekah: 120 + 130 + 140 + 150 + 160 + 150 + 160 + 170 + 180 + 190 = 1550 So long as you don't lose, every token after that Meekah does 20 more damage than Deianira. The scenario that you are stunned and confused and lose all 5 times due to confuse is rather unlikely. Still, even then, you may have some confidence left if you were using Meekah, because it may have been higher than +50 when this unlikely loss streak occurred. Regardless, even if starting from 0, switching from Deianira to Meekah yields more damage from the 10th win on. All of this is more complicated now, as both generals increase their abilities at higher levels, and the damage rune must be taken into account. In any case, however, the OP was questioning why the Whirlwind page says "Sustained damage generals are better especially if stunned." No justification for the "especially if stunned" part is provided in HellslayerKnight's response. In fact, being stunned does not figure in his numbers. Meanwhile, the OP is right: once you are stunned, your opponents can no longer reduce your confidence. If you are able to choose targets you can beat, you can keep your confidence maxed, and at max confidence, Meekah's bonus is bigger than Deianira's. MarhaultE (talk) 07:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can it, or can it not be evaded? "Regardless of the hit or miss on the main target, the adjacent enemies are hit and take cleave damage." "Whirlwind damage when a Rogue is the target can be evaded. And if evaded, the adjacent targets are also not damaged." Which is it?